Un corps pour deux
by Kitsu0606
Summary: Et si le 14eme n'était pas endormi ? Le Comte millénaire semble penser le contraire lorsqu'il kidnappe Allen et l'oblige à vivre avec les Noah dans l'Arche.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le QG de l'ordre noir s'élevait au loin, trouant le ciel pâle de ses hautes tours menaçantes. Allen leva la tête, le regard perdu à l'horizon, pensif. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils étaient partis, lui, Lenalee et Kanda. La mission s'était bien déroulé mais quelque chose le tourmentait. Une sensation étrange, inconnue, lui collait a la peau. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'Allen essayait de donner un nom à ce qu'il ressentait. Il frissonna sous le souffle glacé du petit matin puis sortit du train. Lenalee était déjà sur le quai, l'ayant doublé alors qu'il était dans ses pensées. Kanda sortit à son tour en poussant le blandinet.  
« Bakanda ! Fais gaffe ! s'exclama Allen.  
\- Tu n'avais qu'à avancer idiot de Moyashi » grogna l'epéïste en lui jetant un regard glacial.  
Allen poussa un soupir. Cette journée ressemblait en tout point aux autres. La sensation qui l'envahissait peu à peu allait sûrement disparaître elle aussi, songea t-il sans trop d'espoir.  
Il rejoignit en trottinant les trois autres exorcistes qui s'apprêtait à partir et le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'imposant QG.

Ils furent accueilli par Lavi, l'exorciste aux cheveux de feu qui les salua joyeusement.  
« Allen, Lenalee, Kanda ! Vous êtes de retour ! s'écria le roux.  
\- Ts... Tu es bruyant lapin idiot..., grogna le noiraud sans même regarder l'exorciste au cache œil.  
\- Tu as l'air en forme Kanda, lui répondit Lavi en lui jetant un regard moqueur. La mission s'est bien passée ?  
\- Oui, répondit Allen  
\- Vous n'avez pas croisé les Noah ?  
\- Non pourquoi ?, lança Lenalee avant que le blandinet ne puisse répondre.  
\- Les Noah auraient été aperçu dans la zone où vous étiez.  
\- Comment...  
\- WALKER ! cria l'inspecteur Link. Nous avons une nouvelle mission pour vous.  
\- Déjà...» ronchonna Allen à voix basse.

L'Exorciste aux cheveux blanc suivit l'inspecteur, saluant d'un signe de main Lavi et Lenalee. Allen pressa le pas, suivant Link à la trace, grognant, de mauvaise humeur, agacé par les nombreuses missions qu'il devait enduré. Ils traversèrent les multiples couloirs qui séparait l'entrée du bâtiment du bureau de l'inspecteur Luberrier. Il s'arrêtèrent devant la porte sombre du bureau et l'inspecteur Link frappa trois petit coup sec. Un bruit roque parvenu aux oreilles du jeune exorciste et Link ouvrit la porte. Allen le suivit à l'intérieur, la mine boudeuse. La pièce était très éclairé, obligeant le blandinet à plisser les yeux. Une odeur de pâtisserie sucré et de thé flottait dans la pièce. Luberrier, assis à son bureau, observait les deux nouveaux venus tout en sirotant un thé fumant. Link fit signe à l'exorciste de s'approcher. Allen avança de quelque pas mais resta loin de Luberrier. Il ne pouvait pas sentir ce serpent vicieux d'inspecteur mangeur de gâteaux.  
« Walker... commença Luberrier, je suis heureux de vous que votre dernière mission s'est passée à merveille. Mais je suis désolé de vous apprendre que vous ne pourrez vous reposer tout de suite.  
\- Je m'en doutais déjà un peu... grommela Allen.  
\- Parfait. Les Noah ont été aperçu non loin de l'endroit où avait lieu votre mission précédente. Allez voir ce qu'ils trafiquent donc là bas.  
\- Bien.  
\- Kanda Yuu et Lavi Bookman vous accompagne. Vous pouvez disposer » lui fit l'inspecteur en découpant une part de fondant recouvert de caramel.  
Allen s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce d'un pas colérique. Encore une mission... Ils ne le laisseraient jamais soufflé ?! Et il allait devoir supporter une fois de plus Kanda ! Allen poussa un long soupir et de mauvaise humeur, se dirigea vers l'aile du bâtiment réservé aux exorcistes.  
Quelques heures plus tard, les trois exorcistes se retrouvèrent dans le hall du bâtiment, près au départ. Lenalee, aux côtés de son frère Komui, les regardait rassembler leurs dernières affaires. Après avoir salué leurs confrères exorcistes et la section scientifique, Allen, Kanda et Lavi se mettèrent en route.

Le silence régnait dans la calèche. Kanda, les bras croisé sur son torse, regardait par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, le regard perdu. Quand à Allen, il s'appuyait contre la paroi du véhicule, les yeux fermés.  
« Dites... commença Lavi doucement, ce silence devient gênant... Et si on discutait ?  
\- Pas envie, grogna Kanda qui fixait un point invisible dehors.  
\- Kanda... J'espère que tu ne vas pas avoir ce caractère de merde pendant toute la mission..., dit le roux en soupirant.  
\- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, idiot de lapin ?!, dit le noiraud en jetant un regard meurtrier à Lavi, la main sur la garde de Mugen.  
\- Rien... J'ai rien dit... articula l'exorciste qui devenait aussi blanc que les cheveux d'Allen.  
\- Lavi a raison, tu as vraiment un caractère de merde, dit le blandinet en ouvrant les yeux.  
\- Je vais te saigner Moyashi.  
\- Essaye un peu pour voir Bakanda.  
\- Ne vous battez pas ici ! Attendez qu'on soit arrivé !, cria Lavi en essayant de les calmer.  
\- Viens te battre, dit Allen en défiant Kanda du regard.  
\- STOOOOP ! hurla Lavi. Arrêtez de vous chamailler !  
\- J'te ferai la peau dès qu'on sera sortit de cette fichu calèche..., grogna Kanda en fusillant Allen du regard.  
\- C'est moi qui te ferait la peau...» répliqua le blandinet en poussant un soupir énervé.  
Lavi se rassit et poussa un soupir soulagé et écartant les rideau de la calèche. Il approchait du lieu de leur mission. Là où les Noah ont été aperçus.

La calèche s'arrêta en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Les trois exorcistes descendirent en scrutant les environs, sur leur garde. Le paysage était désert, parsemé de ruines de maison et la poussière brouillait le paysage, le rendant flou et inquiétant. Aucun signe de vie dans cet endroit hanté par la Mort. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment le plus proche. Leurs pas résonnaient dans le silence qui enveloppait l'endroit. Allen fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout même... Il jeta un regard à Lavi et à Kanda. Eux aussi semblaient mal à l'aise, jetant des regards méfiants dans toutes les directions, leur Innocence à la main, près à se battre.  
« Ça craint... commença Lavi pour briser le silence inquiétant qui régnait sur les ruines.  
\- Ouais... » lui répondit Allen.  
Leurs voix se répercutaient sur les décombres . Kanda, lui, restait silencieux, la main sur la garde de Mugen, près à dégainer.  
Un craquement retentit au loin et un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Allen.  
Quelque chose s'approchait rapidement d'eux.  
L'œil anti-akuma du blandinet s'activa et se mis à lui faire mal.  
« Euh... Bakanda, Lavi ? »  
\- Quoi Moyashi, répondit Kanda en grognant.  
-On va avoir du boulot... Une vague d'akuma se dirige vers nous.  
\- QUOI ?! »  
Les trois exorcistes eurent à peine le temps de se mettre en garde que des dizaines d'akumas se jetèrent sur eux.  
Allen activa son Innocence et Crown Clown apparut, l'enveloppant d'un long manteau blanc et recouvrant son visage d'un masque argenté. Il sauta dans les cieux en tranchant une des créatures qui lui barrait la route.  
Les akumas arrivaient par centaines, encerclant les le village en ruine et les deux autres exorcistes, qui se battaient comme ils le pouvaient, dépassés par le nombre d'ennemis qui se présentaient face à eux, toujours plus nombreux. Et aucune possibilité de s'échapper.  
Alors qu'Allen faisait le point sur la situation désavantageuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, un nouveau monstre apparut dans son dos et lui porta un cou précis, bien que trop lent. Le Blandine le contra sans effort et me découpa en morceau. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lavi et Kanda. Le sabreur repoussait les Akumas sans trop de difficulté mais Lavi commençait à présenter des signes de fatigue. Il n'allait pas tenir le rythme très longtemps. Ils devaient trouver une solution.  
Un nouveau frisson parcouru Allen. Une ombre apparut sans son champ de vision mais l'exorciste n'eût pas le temps de réagir.  
Un violent coup s'abattit sur sa nuque et sa vision se brouilla puis le noir complet. Seul le sourire de son adversaire restait gravé sur ses paupières closes.  
Tikky Mikk.

Allen ouvrir difficilement les yeux, une douleur lancinante à la nuque. Sa vision se brouillait. La pièce autour de lui était plongée dans une semi obscurité. Allen leva légèrement la tête afin d'observer les objets qui l'entourait. La pièce comprenait une table assez simple et plusieurs chaises ainsi que deux fauteuils pourpre. Il était seul. Il essaya de bouger mais des chaînes entravèrent ses mouvements. Il poussa un soupir de frustration et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. 1ll3n essaya se rassembler les brides de souvenirs qui lui restait avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Des Akumas, Lavi, cet idiot de Kanda et... Tikky. Ce foutu Noah... Où était il d'ailleurs. Pourquoi l'avoir capturé si c'était pour le laisser moisir dans cet pièce ? Un craquement résonna au loin, presque inaudible. Allen tendit l'oreille attentif mais aucun autre bruit ne lui parvint. Le blandinet soupira de nouveau. Il se tourna difficilement et se mit à réfléchir à un plan pour se détacher et s'enfuir. Alors qu'il mettait en place un possible échappatoire, une lumière aveuglante inondations la pièce, obligeant l'exorciste à fermer les yeux. Une ombre se détacha de la lumière, immense, informe. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Allen, un rictus sur son visage. Allen fixa cette silhouette sombre et grimaçante qui s'approchait silencieusement de lui. La lumière disparut derrière l'ombre et la pièce fut de nouveau plongé dans le noir. Allen fronça les sourcil et tendit l'oreille. Le parquet craqua une fois, puis deux, puis trois... La silhouette avançait. La minute qui s'écoula sembla durer une éternité pour l'exorciste, le silence seulement rompu par les pas de l'ombre. Elle s'arrêta et Allen sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage. Les craquements reprirent, s'éloignant doucement du blandinet. Une lumière vive inonda la pièce, aveuglant Allen qui plissa les yeux. Près de l'interrupteur se tenait l'ombre qui avait révélé son vrai visage : celui du Comte Millénaire.

L'exorciste frissonna devant la silhouette de l'ennemi de l'ordre noir, celui qui voulait sa mort. Le comte se tourna vers Allen, son sourire habituel lui traversant le visage.  
« Te voilà donc 14ème..., commença t-il d'un voix faible. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop patienté...  
\- Non pas du tout, j'adore attendre des heures dans une pièce plongé dans le noir en étant attaché, répondit Allen ironiquement.  
\- Allen Walker... Le 14 ème n'est donc toujours pas éveillé... Neah le traître, le Neah de ce Mana que je déteste !»  
Lorsque son interlocuteur prononça le nom de Noah maudit, un frisson traversa Allen de haut en bas. La sensation de n'être plus seul maître de son corps l'assaillit de nouveau. Le 14 ème n'est peut être pas aussi endormi que semblait le penser le Comte, songea l'exorciste, soucieux. Le maître des Akumas s'était tût et détaillait Allen, pensif.  
« Je vais te libérer 14ème... Je veux être à tes côtés, je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne veux pas te tuer... Mais tu resteras prisonnier dans l'Arche, aux côtés de mes Noah.  
\- Qu-Quoi ?, réussit à articuler le blandinet qui avait faillit s'étouffer de surprise, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Tu vivras avec nous... Je ne peux te perdre. J'enverrai quelqu'un pour te détacher tout à l'heure...  
\- Hey attend !, s'écria Allen alors que le Comte se levait.  
\- À plus tard 14 ème...» murmura le Comte en disparaissant dans un portail lumineux.  
L'obscurité s'abattit de nouveau et un silence de mort enveloppa l'exorciste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut mes petits exorcistes !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé (et pas aimé bien sûr )**

* * *

Le cliquetis de la serrure résonna dans la pièce, tel le son de la libération... Ou de l'enfer. Un Akuma, sous forme humaine et habillé en domestique, entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'Allen et inséra la clé des chaînes dans le cadenas qui en une seconde s'ouvrit, rendant sa liberté de mouvement au blandinet. Celui se frotta ses poignets meurtries par les menottes. Deux autres akumasArentrèrent dans la pièce, eux aussi vêtus comme des domestiques. Allen fronça les sourcils. Cette situation sentait à plein nez le piège. Il essaya d'activer Crown Clown met rien ne se passa. Son innocence refusait de lui obéir. L'exorciste ravala un juron. Sans son arme Akuma, il était à la merci du Comte et des Noahs. Un des domestique lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce. Allen soupira et les suivis. Pour l'instant, le plus sage était d'obéir sans se plaindre, le temps que Crown Clown accepte de s'activer Les Akumas l'escortèrent à travers les couloirs du bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses trois geôliers, murés dans le silence, s'arrêtèrent devant une porte toute simple, d'un bois noir. Allen se retourna vers les trois domestiques, espérant une explication mais les deux êtres, le visage sans émotions, ne répondirent pas. Le blandinet poussa un soupir et saisit la poignée argentée. Derrière celle ci se cachait une chambre de grande taille et meublée richement. Un énorme lit trônait contre le mur opposé à la porte. Un secrétaire en bois précieux et un voltaire en velours rouge se tenaient près de la fenêtre. De l'autre côté s'élevait une armoire en bois claire et magnifiquement taillé. Sur le parquet sombre s'étendait un tapis bordeaux. Allen se tourna vers les trois akumas toujours silencieux et haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

« Cette chambre vous a été préparé sous les ordres du Maître, commença un des domestiques.

\- Sous les ordres du Comte ?

\- Cette pièce est désormais votre et le restera aussi longtemps que vous serez avec nous, Maître Noah.

\- Maître Noah ? Pour qui me prenez vous ?

\- Pour un de nos Maîtres, vous êtes Neah, le 14eme Noah.»

Allen fixa ses trois interlocuteurs, bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir. Ils le prenaient donc pour son hôte, Neah. Après une révérence pleine de respect, les trois domestiques se retirèrent, laissant le blandinet seul. L'exorciste fronça les sourcils, jeta un regard sur la pièce et se mit à en fouiller tout les recoins.

Rien de suspect...

Allen soupira de soulagement... Aucun système de surveillance. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Même si le Comte l'avait laissé libre de ses mouvements, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper tant que Crown Clown restait insensible à ses appels. Allen s'approcha de la fenêtre. Une immense ville au murs blancs, tel une cité des pays exotiques, s'étendait à perte de vue. Un nouveau frisson, plus léger que le dernier, lui parcouru l'échine, presque imperceptible. Allen resta figé un instant, comme hors du temps. Le blandinet cligna des yeux rapidement puis se détourna de l'immense fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours ouverte. L'exorciste passa la tête par l'ouverture et examina le couloir. Personne à gauche, personne à droite. Et à première vu, pas de piège. Allen fit quelques pas dans l'immense corridor et s'arrêta. Il poussa un énième soupir agacé. Pourquoi le Comte le laissait-il libre de tout mouvement ? Savait il pour son Innocence ? Allen secoua la tête comme pour chasser toutes ses questions et pris le couloir de gauche. Il marcha ainsi au hasard pendant plusieurs minutes, sans croiser âme qui vive. Le blandinet se dirigea vers la ville et s'y engouffra. Tout se ressemblait. Chaque croisement, chaque rue était similaire à la suivante. L'exorciste tendit l'oreille à la recherche du moindre bruit, du moindre signe de vie. Mais rien, seulement ce silence d'outre-tombe qui pesait sur la ville blanche. Allen s'arrêta, jeta des regards autour de lui à la recherche d'un lieu confortable pour qu' il puisse s'asseoir. Il jeta son dévolu sur une terrasse légèrement surélevé par rapport à la rue pavé et il s'assit en tailleur. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de filer de l'Arche, avec ou sans l'aide de son Innocence. Allen ferma les yeux et plongea son esprit dans le silence de la ville, se concentra et essaya d'activer Crown Clown une fois de plus. Mais, comme il s'y attendait, l'Innocence resta sourde à son appel. Le blandinet rouvrit les yeux exaspéré. Qu'est ce qui clochait avec cette foutue arme... À sa connaissance, aucun Noah ne possédait le don de bloquer une Innocence. Et comme son bras était encore là, Crown Clown était toujours en lui... Allen poussa un soupir qui vint s'ajouter à tout ceux qu' il avait déjà poussé depuis le début de la journée et se leva. Il reprit la direction de l'immense bâtiment où se trouvait sa chambre. Alors qu'il avançait, perdu dans ces pensées, une petite ombre se faufila dans son dos et lui sauta dessus en poussant un petit cri surexcité.

« ALLEN-SAN !

\- Qu'est ce que... Road ?!

\- Je suis si contente de te voir ! s'écria la jeune Noah, aux anges. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu sois devenu Neah.

\- Non... Mais comment m'as tu retrouvé ?

\- Ça on s'en fiche, viens jouer avec moi plutôt, dit elle en lâchant le dos du jeune homme pour lui saisir la main.

\- Attend Road...

\- Viens, suis moi ! » le coupa Road en l'entraînant dans une course folle. Allen, entrainé par la jeune Noah, traversa la ville en courant et fini par arriver devant la demeure des Noah, qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. La vue du bâtiment dans lequel il avait été séquestré le fit froncé les sourcils. La porte principale s'ouvrit comme par magie au moment où Road allait la pousser et un homme apparut par l'ouverture, vêtu d'une tenue blanche ouverte au niveau du torse et qui laisser entrevoir des cicatrices qu'Allen connaissait bien. Tyki, le visage détendu, regardait sa charmante nièce et l'exorciste qu'elle traînait derrière elle.

« Gamin... Le Comte t'a donc vraiment laissé sortir... Ce qu'il est têtu..., soupira le Noah aux cheveux noirs.

\- Toi... Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Lavi et à Kanda ?

\- Road, Sheryl te cherche. Il est très agacé, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Tyki en se tournant vers la jeune Noah, ignorant la question d'Allen.

\- Oh ? fit elle innocemment, je crois bien que j'avais des cours particuliers ce matin... Mais je voulais voir Allen !, se défendit elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison... Tu sais bien que Sheryl devient fou quand il ne sait pas où tu es... Et si il apprend que tu étais avec le gamin... Il va piquer une crise, répliqua le brun, et cette fois, je ne pourrais pas te couvrir... Alors file.

\- Maaaaaais...

\- File, répéta Tyki pour mettre fin à la discussion.

\- Pff..., grogna la jeune fille pour montrer son mécontentement, tout en se dirigeant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Bien gamin... Maintenant on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement, repris le brun en regardant sa nièce partir, boudeuse.

\- Où sont Lavi et Kanda ? redemanda Allen sèchement.

\- J'en sais rien moi... Le Comte m'avait demandé de te capturer alors... Sûrement morts.

\- Tss... Et sais tu pourquoi le Comte veut tellement être aux côtés de Neah ?

\- Nan. Comment savoir ce que pense ce clown..., répondit Tyki, amusé par l'air colérique de l'exorciste.

\- Tu as préféré, sous les ordres du Comte, me ligoter et m'enfermer dans une pièce obscure au lieu de t'amuser à tuer des exorcistes ? Ça m'étonne venant de toi, répliqua Allen.

\- J'espère que cet accueil t'a plus gamin ?, dit le Noah avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ? J'adore être ligoté et balancé dans une pièce par un pédophile, répliqua aussi sec le blandinet sur un ton à la fois ironique et énervé.

\- Moi, un pédophile... Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer sale gamin... Tu risquerais de le regretter... » cracha le brun entre ses dents.

Allen jeta un regard mauvais au Noah qui continuait d'afficher son sourire habituel. Seul son sourcil gauche qui traissaillait, trahissait son agacement.

« Bref... initialement j'étais venu pour te mener devant le Comte Millénaire. Suis moi, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

\- Et si je refuse, tu vas me faire quoi ?, demanda Allen.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir gamin... » répliqua aussitôt Tyki avec un sourire carnassier.

L'exorciste ravala une réplique amère et suivi le Noah à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mieux valait ne pas répliquer quand le Noah du plaisir faisait un sourire comme celui-ci...

Le brun le fit parcourir de longs couloirs, tellement qu'Allen renonça à les mémoriser pour fuir si la situation dégénérait. Après plusieurs longues minutes de marche à travers le bâtiment, Tyki s'arrêta devant une grande porte double. Il toqua trois fois et entra. Allen fronça les sourcils, guettant le piège et entra prudemment dans la pièce. C'était un bureau aux teintes marrons. L'endroit était peu éclairé, d'épais rideaux empêchant la lumière de passer. Au fond de la pièce se tenait un bureau en chêne sombre. Derrière celui-ci, un fauteuil, tourné vers la fenêtre, projetait son ombre inquiétante sur les deux nouveaux venus. Tyki s'approcha du bureau et s'inclina.

« Comte, comme vous l'avez demandé, je vous ai amené Allen Walker.

\- Bien... Merci Tyki, tu peux nous laisser..., répondit la voix du Comte depuis le fauteuil.

\- Bien, dit Tyki en se dirigeant vers la porte en jetant un regard à Allen.

\- Approche Walker... Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, n'est ce pas ?

\- Vous allez me dire que vous voulez être auprès de Neah ? demanda innocemment l'exorciste.

\- Hmm... Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai fait venir... Je sais que tu cherches à fuir de l'Arche.

\- Et bien vois tu, ton ami Bookman est ici, avec nous, dans l'Arche...

\- Lavi ?!

\- Il est actuellement à la merci de Sheryl. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Walker, tant que tu te tiens sage, il ne lui arrivera rien... Enfin normalement, ricana le Comte.

\- Si vous lui faite quoi que ce soit..., grogna Allen, menaçant.

\- Sheryl est si têtu... Je me demande si il va résister à le torturer..., continua le Comte, comme si la menace du blandinet ne l'avait pas atteint.

\- Tss...

\- Enfin bon... J'espère que tu seras sage et obéissant 14ème. N'est ce pas ?

\- Grr...

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, conclu le Comte avec un petit rire. Tu peux y aller 14ème...

\- Quoi ?! Hors de question que je parte comme ça ! Dites moi comment il va !

\- Tu peux te retirer 14ème... Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter... »

Allen siffla entre ses dent, près à exploser tant sa colère était puissante et tourna les talons d'un pas rageur, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, pestant contre le Comte et ses foutus Noah.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit tombait sur l'Arche. Allen fixait un point vide par la fenêtre, pensif. Cela faisait déjà 4 jours qu'il était emprisonné dans l'Arche, à tourner en rond, comme un fauve en cage. Les premiers jours, après sa discussion avec le Comte, il avait fouillé chaque recoin qui lui était accessible, à la recherche de Lavi. Recherches qui fût vaines... Road passait le voir de temps en temps pour discuter mais le reste du temps, son seul compagnon était le silence, lourd et pesant. Allen cligne à des yeux rapidement pour immerger de ses pensées et se releva. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre quand celle ci s'ouvrit. Tyki, habillé en gentleman, un haut de forme sur la tête, apparu par l'entrebâillement de la porte. L'Exorciste fronça les sourcils à sa vue. Le Noah n'eût pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Allen l'avait poussé pour passer, sans même le regardait et traversa le couloir, en direction de la salle commune du bâtiment. Il voulait voir Road, seule présence agréable en ces lieux hostiles. Dans son dos, Tyki le regardait, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait, il se mit à sa poursuite. En quelques grandes enjambées, le brun fut aux côtés de l'exorciste. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence tendu. Puis Tyki attrapa l'épaule d'Allen, le forçant à s'arrêter.

« Le Comte te propose de venir dîner avec lui et tous les autres.

\- Pas envie, répondit Allen sèchement.

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors gamin ? Viens manger, le Comte ne te fera pas de mal. Et puis Road veut que tu manges avec nous... »

Un frisson secoua le blandinet qui s'immobilisa, silencieux. Tyki le regardait, surpris par sa réaction. Puis le plus jeune cligna lentement des yeux, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un sommeil profond.

« Gamin ? reprit le Noah en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

\- Manger avec vous me ferait vomir de dégoût, Joyd..., répondit le blandinet avec une voix qui n'était pas celle d'Allen.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

\- Ça faisait un moment Joyd... Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Neah, gronda Tyki, plein de haine à l'entente de la voix du traître. Je croyais que tu étais endormi...

\- Le Comte le croit aussi, répondit le 14ème, un grand sourire au lèvres. File donc le prévenir... »

Neah se détourna du Noah et partit d' un pas léger. Dans son dos, Tiky serrait les poings, à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge, tellement la haine qu'il ressentait envers le jeune homme était puissante, mais se contrôla et tourna les talons pour aller prévenir le Comte du réveil du traître.

Le vent soulevait les cheveux blancs d'Allen. Le jeune homme, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, les jambes dans le vide, profitait de la légère brise qui soufflait sur l'Arche. La nuit était tombée et une lune énorme éclairait les bâtiment de son éclat froid. Neah, les yeux fermés, réfléchissait. Le Comte, à cette heure ci, devait être au courant pour son réveil et n'allait pas tarder à débouler en trombe dans la pièce. Mais l'Innocence que possédait son hôte ne s'activait pas si lui, Neah, était éveillé... Il était donc sans défense contre le Comte. Il allait devoir la jouer fine si il ne voulait pas être dévoré par le pouvoir du Comte Millénaire... Au loin, Neah perçu des bruits de pas. Il se concentra afin de les identifier. Des pas lourds et pressés... Ceux du Comte. Puis ceux de trois autres personnes : les pas légers de la Noah du rêve, et les deux autres devaient être ceux de Joyd et Desires. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand claquement et les quatre Noah apparurent. Le Comte, les cheveux en bataille, semblait essoufflé et son regard brillait, plein d'espoir.

« Neah ? C'est vraiment toi ? Tu es réveillé...

\- Comte... Cela faisait longtemps... Je vois que Road, Joyd et Desires sont là eux aussi.

\- Mon nom est Tyki est non Joyd, intervint le Noah du plaisir.

\- Pareil pour moi, continua son frère, mon nom est Sheryl et pas Desires.

\- Bien bien, répondit Neah avec un petit rire.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé Neah..., reprit le Comte, comme si l'échange entre les autres Noah ne l'avait pas atteint.

-...

\- Road, Tyki, Sheryl, laissez nous seuls, continua le Comte.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?, demanda Road, peu rassurée par la présence du 14ème.

\- Laissez nous.

\- Bien, comme vous voudrez... »

Les trois Noah quittèrent la pièce en jetant un regard plein de menace à Neah, qui se balançait gaiement d'avant en arrière sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le 14ème leur sourit en retour, d'un sourire dangereux. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Neah descendit du rebord et se planta devant le Comte, les mains dans les poches, une lueur froide et meurtrière dans le regard. Le Comte, qui n'avait pas bougé, le regarda sans dire un mot. Les deux Noah se fixèrent, essayant chacun de déchiffrer l'autre. Après un long silence pesant, le Comte Millénaire se redressa et s'approcha de Neah, le dominant d'une tête.

« Neah...

\- Comte... Enfin devrais-je dire Mana...

\- ?

\- Voyons, tu le sais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit... Tu es Mana.

\- Je ne suis pas Mana... Je ne suis pas ce Mana que je déteste..., gronda le Comte.

\- Ahh... Tu es vraiment têtu... Mais dis moi, combien de temps comptes tu me garder prisonnier dans l'Arche ?

\- Tu n'es pas prisonnier... Neah... Je veux être à tes côtés... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux cela... Je te hais tellement...

\- Je sais... Moi aussi je te hais ».

Une larme coula sur la joue du Comte Millénaire, puis une seconde. Bientôt, ce fût un torrent de larmes qui se déversèrent sur le visage torturé du premier Noah. Neah, silencieux, le visage sans émotion, le regardait pleurer. Il poussa un soupir et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il s'approcha du Comte et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celui qu'il appelait Mana.

« Tu es bien fragile pour quelqu'un qui joue le rôle du méchant » soupira Neah.

Allen cligna des yeux et se redressa. Il regretta aussitôt son geste quand un mal de crâne terrible le frappa. Il se rallongea doucement. Que c'était il passé ? Il était dans un couloir, suivi de Tyki. Puis plus rien, le vide, le néant. Si... Des images lui revenait. Celles de grandes étendues dorées et d'un chêne, immense. Et un silence sans fin. Il avait marché, au hasard, à travers ces champs de blé. Au loin, il avait fini par apercevoir un immense manoir mais le vide l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne le rejoigne. Au loin, il avait aussi entendu des voix mais les paroles étaient imperceptibles. Allen tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La ville blanche, noyée dans l'obscurité, semblait irréelle. Le jeune homme tenta de se lever, plus doucement cette fois ci. La pièce tengait un peu autour de lui mais il réussit tout de même à se redresser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blanc comme neige et se frotta les yeux. La désagréable sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose le traversa. Il fit quelques pas et s'adossa contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Des petits grattements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Quelqu'un était à sa porte. Allen s'approcha doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il saisit un vase au passage et se colla le dos contre le mur, près de la porte. Il saisit la poignée. Allen inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas trembler où il allait se faire remarquer. Allen expira et inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il avait peur mais pourquoi ? Cette peur avait sûrement un lien avec sa perte de souvenir... Allen serra le vase entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et le jeune homme se mit en garde, prêt à assommer son visiteur nocturne avec le vase. Allen suspendit son geste quand il découvrit que la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui était la jeune Noah, qui le fixait, à la fois curieuse et apeurée, son regard reflétant une profonde hésitation. Le jeune homme abaissa son arme de fortune et soupira et la peur qui lui tordant le ventre s'évanouit aussitôt. Il s'écarta et fit signe à Road qu'elle pouvait entrer si elle le désirait. Ce qu'elle fit après une courte hésitation. La jeune Noah s'assit sur le lit et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés, la mine boudeuse. Allen posa le vase sur la table et s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu allais me frapper ?, commença Road en jetant un regard boudeur au jeune homme.

\- Non... J'ai juste cru...

\- Que quelqu'un venait pour te faire du mal ?

\- Oui, avoua Allen en baissant la tête.

\- C'est normal après tout le bazar que tu as fait...

\- Le bazar que j'ai quoi ?

\- Oui... C'est vrai, excuse moi. Je voulais dire le bazar que Neah a fait... Tu ne te rappelle pas qu'il a pris ta place ?

\- Non... J'ai juste eu l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, comme si pendant un moment, je n'étais plus présent...

\- C'est le cas... Neah à pris ta place... Il a mis le Comte en pleurs et Tyki de mauvaise humeur, soupira la Noah du rêve... Ils ont été impossible à calmer, surtout le Comte...

\- ...

\- Enfin bon... Je suis contente que tu sois redevenu maître de ton corps Allen, s'exclama Road, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi aussi je suis content d'être revenu dans mon corps, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Hihihi... Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que je sorte si Neah a fait autant de bazar que tu le dis... Je n'ai pas envie qu'un Tyki en colère me tombe dessus...

\- On ne risque pas de le croiser, il est parti faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Aller, viens jouer avec moi, s'impatienta la jeune fille, en saisissant le bras d'Allen.

\- Si tu veux, accepta le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en poussant un long soupir.

\- Ouiiiiiiii ! » s'écria Road en se levant brutalement, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Elle tira Allen par le bras jusque dans le couloir. Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner à travers le dédale de couloirs, par la Noah du rêve.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent au coucher du soleil, exténués d'avoir couru d'un bout à l'autre de l'Arche. Ils furent accueilli par un Sherlock en colère (Road avait encore séché ses cours...). Mais heureusement, pas de Tyki en colère à l'horizon.


End file.
